Hijackers Aboard Flight 192
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Amy, Rosy, Shadow and Tails are on their way to Green Hill Heights for a vacation when their plane is hijacked! Will the boys manage to stop the hijackers, or is this the end of our heroes? Warning: Swearing.


******Okay guys, so here is a little one shot to keep you occupied for a few weeks as I am heading to France on Tuesday and won't be able to update my other stories :) I hope you guys like it, it took me ages to write this and even now I feel like it's a little rushed. Oh well :P Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognisd!**

* * *

**Hijackers Aboard Flight 192**

**One Shot**

"That is one big plane" Manic said as his brown eyes stared at the huge aircraft in front of him.

Manic, along with Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Tails, Rosy, and Amy, were all at Emerald International Airport. It was the middle of summer, and they were all on their way to Green Hill Heights for a vacation. It was Amy and Rosy's turn to choose the vacation destination, so they picked Green Hill Heights as they used to go there when they were kids.

In the departure lounge, Manic and Tails were admiring the huge plane that was parked in front of them through the huge glass window. Both of them had an extreme interest in mechanical equipment, whether it be tracking devices, robots, or large vehicles. Manic was dressed in his usual attire, as was everyone else, except for Rosy and Amy.

Amy was dressed in a light blue t shirt with a peace sign on the front, blue jean shorts and light blue converse. Her quills were in their normal short style with a blue lily placed behind her left ear.

Rosy had her quills tied into a high pony with a red ribbon around it. She was wearing a red and white checked shirt that was shorter at the front, showing off her flat stomach. Along with that, she was wearing bright red jean shorts along with red converse.

While Manic and Tails were occupied with staring at the plane, everyone else was left to their own devices. Sonic was sat on one of the chairs with Amy on his lap. He was messing with her quills as she was reading a magazine. The two of them had been dating for a long time now; so long that their friends couldn't see them being apart.

Sonic's brother, Scourge, was over in the corner along with Rosy. His shades were pushed up atop his head as he was making out with his girlfriend of several years. His hands made their way to her hips as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

As they continued their make out session, Shadow walked out of the bathroom just a few feet away from them. He didn't even have to look to know what they were doing as he walked past them.

"Guys get a room" Shadow said, rolling his eyes.

Scourge turned around and shot him a glare before returning to his business.

Meanwhile, Shadow had made his way over to Sonic and sat down in the seat next to him and Amy. Closing his eyes, he tried to get rid of all thoughts, and maybe have a bit of a sleep before they boarded the plane. No doubt there would be kids on the plane and he would be getting harassed like always. For some reason they seemed to like messing with his quills and were intrigued by the way they stuck up.

_Maybe now I can get some sleep._

"~Flight 192 for Green Hill Heights now boarding~"

_Dammit!_

Sonic, Amy and Shadow stood up and walked over to the boarding gate. Manic and Tails soon joined them; closely followed by Scourge and Rosy, who were walking hand in hand. The green hedgehog's blue eyes immediately noticed the woman that was checking everyone's tickets. She a light yellow hedgehog and was wearing a blue flight attendant uniform. Her quills reached her lower back and her eyes were like sapphires.

Rosy noticed that Scourge was checking her out. Removing her hand from his, she brought it up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow" He looked down at her to see her glaring back at him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he showed the attendant his ticket and boarded the plane with everyone else. The plane was huge, with the seats in rows of three, five, three. The group were all sat in different places but near each other nonetheless. Sonic and Amy were sat in the middle seats on the fifth row from the front. Sonic sat on the aisle with Amy next to him on the left side of the middle column of seats. Shadow sat on the aisle seat opposite Sonic. Two kids were sat next to him, much to his annoyance, and already they were staring at him.

Shadow turned his head to look at them, giving them a warning glare. The two kids stared back at him with a glare of their own. The black hedgehog was surprised but didn't show it, and continued to glare at the two.

A few rows behind Shadow, were Scourge, Rosy and Manic. Rosy was next to the window, Scourge was in the middle and Manic was on the aisle. Tails was opposite Manic on the aisle in the middle row.

.

(Scourge's POV)

We were some of the first ones on the plane, so we had to wait for everyone else to get on. I didn't mind of course, but if the damn kids sat behind us started harassing me, they would be given hell. As I watched the passengers boarding the plane, a group of them caught my interest.

But it wasn't a good thing.

Three males walked down the aisle next to us; all of them hedgehogs. One was red in colour and was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes. The one behind him was orange with brown streaks going down his quills. He was wearing a beanie hat and blue sunglasses. The last one was a dark green hedgehog. He looked a lot like me except his quills were a lot darker. Red sunglasses were covering his eyes and he had a backpack on his back. As the past us, the last one shot me a look. I didn't like the looks of him; he looks suspicious. I looked behind me and watched them all take different seats; one took a seat next to the window, another on the aisle in the middle, and then last a few rows behind the first.

"You okay?"

I turned to look at Rosy who had put her hand on my knee.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing but the guys that walked past made me feel uneasy"

She shot me a confused look but then smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning back to her book. I looked up again and saw even more people still boarding. Two more people caught my eye. One of them was a brown bear, and the other was a brown fox with grey ears. The two of them were wearing sunglasses also; both black, and went and sat down on the opposite side of the plane on the same row as Rosy, Manic and I.

Something just didn't seem right.

"~Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, I'd like to welcome you all aboard Flight 192, destination Green Hill Heights, the cabin crew will now go through the safety procedures, I wish you all a very pleasant flight, the journey will take about 3 hours 30 minutes, arrival time in Green Hill Heights will be 17:49, thank you~"

With that the cabin crew began to go through the safety procedures. Same old thing, 'your exits are here, here and here, your seat belt fastens like this, your life jacket is under your seat'. I'd been flying since a young age, this was nothing new to me. Once they were done, the plane started to move. Here we go.

.

(Sonic's POV)

"Did you notice them guys that boarded before?" Amy asked me as I yawned.

"Yeah I did, they seemed a bit…creepy"

My reply seemed to raise her attention. She glanced at me with a worried look, taking my hand in hers. I smiled back at her, giving her a reassuring look. I felt the pink hedgehog rest her head on my shoulder as the plane took off. This was going to be a looonnngggg flight.

.

(Third Person POV)

Once the plane was at cruising altitude, the pilot turned the fasten seatbelts sign off. That's when things started to get interesting.

The three hedgehogs, the fox and the bear all got up from their seats one by one and started making their way towards the cockpit. It was revealed that each of them had on black leather jackets. As they reached the front of the plane, the flight attendants tried to get them to go back to their seats or try and block them from getting into the cockpit, but with one swift swipe, the men knocked them all out. The passengers began to panic as they all pulled out guns.

"Alright, everybody down this is a hijacking!" The orange and brown hedgehog yelled, pointing his gun out at the passengers.

All the passengers quickly dove into the brace position. Scourge, Manic and Rosy all ducked down. Rosy turned her head towards Scourge and grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a worried look, but also a thoughtful look.

"What are we going to do?" Manic whispered as he carefully peaked around the seat in front of him to see if the hijackers were anywhere near them.

"I'll think of something…" Scourge replied.

The green hedgehog began to think up a plan in his head. First he had to somehow distract them, and then he had to somehow stop them from crashing the plane.

"Manic, you and I will crawl to the nearest gap in the middle seats, I think there's one a few rows back, Rosy, stay here and watch their behaviour, and if they come this way, distract them"

Manic turned to his friend, looking surprised.

"Really? You're gonna let a girl distract them? What if they rape her?"

Scourge glared at him before replying to Manic's question.

"She's not just any girl, she's my girl, and my girl knows how to take care of herself"

Rosy smiled at her boyfriend. She sure did know how to take care of herself.

.

(Manic's POV)

I looked around the seat in front of me; the hijacker's attention was turned away from the aisle. Giving Scourge a nudge, I gestured for him to follow as I crawled out of my seat and crawled quickly to the gap in the middle seats. Leaning against the back of the seats, I looked up at the passengers who were sat just after the gap. The looks on their faces were that of complete fear, and I could tell that they thought they were all gonna die.

Not on our watch.

I put my finger on my mouth in hope that the passengers understood that they needed to stay quiet. They looked at me with a knowing gaze and carefully nodded their heads. Turning to Scourge who was next to me, I saw he was already reaching into the back of his quills. His hand withdrew and with it came a handgun. The passengers didn't flinch when I got mine out of my vest either; presumably they must've thought we were undercover cops. I nodded to Scourge and he peaked around the seat near his end, but just as I was about to do the same at my end, the plane veered sharply to the left. I lost my balance and rolled forward into the aisle; stopping right in the middle. The other passengers screamed, both from the sudden movement of the plane, and also because they had spotted the gun in my hands. Unfortunately for me, so did one of the hijackers. The bear had spotted me and began to run towards me. I dove behind the seats again and cocked my gun; ready to fire. The bear appeared in front of me with his gun aimed directly at my forehead.

"Drop the gun you little punk" He tried to sound threatening, but it was a lousy attempt.

"I've heard better threats from my sister"

My foot sprang out and caught him right in the knee. I heard the bear curse as I scrambled backwards. I stood up and so did Scourge; we stood back to back, covering each other. I aimed my gun at the bear in front of me; just above his eyes. The plane veered sharply to the right, and Scourge and I had to fight to keep our balance. The bear grabbed onto the back of the seat at the side of him; his gun still aimed at me. The plane veered left again, and this time the bear lost his balance. His gun lost its aim as he tried to regain balance, and that's when I attacked. Leaping from my spot, I threw myself onto him, grabbing his neck as I landed on his back. I tightened my grip around his neck, trying to cut off his air supply. I wasn't trying to kill him; I just wanted to render him unconscious so I could help deal with the rest and get this plane to the ground safely. I clung on for dear life as he clawed at my arms and shook his body, trying to throw me off. I wasn't going down that easily.

.

(Third Person POV)

As Manic clung onto the bear, Scourge was having a hard time with the dark green hedgehog. The two hedgehogs had locked arms, pushing as hard as they could to try and make the other fall over. Scourge still had his gun in hand and had to battle not to lose it. If he did lose it, it was likely that he would be shot. The other hedgehog had a gun of his own, but it was in his jacket pocket.

"Give it up" The dark green hedgehog said in a menacing tone.

"Let me think about that…um….no"

Scourge threw his head forward and head butted his opponent. With his opponent dazed, Scourge aimed his gun at the hedgehog and pulled the trigger. The passengers screamed as they heard the gunshot and watched in horror as blood began to spill from the hedgehog that was falling to the floor. The blue eyed hedgehog didn't really know how to react to what he had just done, but eventually he came to the conclusion.

It was either the hijacker, or him.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, the two pilots had been knocked unconscious and were now slumped in the corner. The red hedgehog was in a battle for the controls as it was revealed that Tails had made his way into the cockpit. The fox struggled as the hedgehog tried to shift Tails by throwing his bodyweight at the young fox. Tails stayed strong and didn't let himself get thrown down.

"Hey, leave my pal alone!"

Sonic managed to get past the fox and the orange and brown hedgehog outside the cockpit door and into the cockpit; ramming himself into the red hedgehog. With one swift swipe to the neck, the red hedgehog went down. Sonic had hit is pressure point, rendering the red hedgehog unconscious. The cobalt hedgehog noticed that the red hedgehog had been armed, and seeing this as an opportunity, he reached for the gun.

"Tails, can you get us safely to the ground?" Sonic asked while cocking his gun.

"No problem, just keep the hijackers out of here!" The fox replied while putting on the headset.

"Hello this is Miles Prower, the pilots have been knocked out by hijackers, and one of them was shot by Scourge, I'm a pilot, where should I land the plane?"

"~_Hello Miles, this is air traffic control, nearest airport is Blue Line International which is a few miles from Green Hill Heights, but it's closer~"_

Back in the cabin, Manic was still battling with the bear. The bear had made his way to the back of the plane with the green hedgehog still clinging to him. His yellow eyes noticed a bit of a low ceiling, and straight away turned around. He jolted backwards, and Manic hit his head hard. The sudden impact and shooting pain caused Manic to accidently pull the trigger of his gun. The bullet ricocheted off the floor and hit the ceiling as the green hedgehog fell to the ground. The passengers screamed and some began to pray and yell.

Scourge couldn't hear himself think from all the screaming, so he did the first thing he could think of.

He yelled back.

"EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT, I GOT THIS!"

The blue eyed hedgehog realised this was a mistake, as the fox hijacker shot at him. Scourge flattened his ears, yelping as the bullet narrowly missed his head. The brown fox ran towards him with speed and tackled him to the ground. Scourge struggled as the fox straddled his hips and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the floor on his back. Blue eyes locked with blazing orange, burning into each other as if trying to see into their souls.

"Ah ah ah, wouldn't want the passengers to think they were gonna live now would we?"

The fox had a menacing tone, but of course Scourge wasn't put off by this.

"Take a long walk off a short pier and get back to me on the living thing"

With one swift movement, Scourge flung his left foot up, managing to hit the fox on the back. The brown fox let go of the blue eyed hedgehog's wrists, giving Scourge a chance to turn the tables. He grabbed the fox's neck and flipped him over so the green hedgehog was on top. Scourge's strong hands gripped the fox's neck, cutting off his air supply.

Panicking, his opponent swung his fist at the hedgehog, but with his fast reflexes he quickly dodged it. He squeezed tighter and the fox showed signs of struggling to breathe.

_Come on, come on, pass out already._

As if the fox could read his thoughts, he passed out, unable to stay conscious from the lack of air. Scourge breathed a sigh of relief, whipping the sweat away from his forehead. There were only two other hijackers left to contend with.

The bear and the orange and brown hedgehog. His blue eyes scanned the cabin in search of the bear. He found him towards the back of the plane where he had been fighting Manic. Looking down, Scourge spotted the green hedgehog slumped on the floor. He was conscious, but barely. The hit to the back of his head had taken a lot out of him.

.

(Scourge's POV)

"Manic!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

Unfortunately for me, the bear heard me first and turned on me. The guy was almost twice my size, give or take. He's an almost impossible opponent. Wait…Did I really just say that?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the barrel of a gun hitting me in the head. It wasn't hard enough to knock me out but it did hurt. Silently cursing, I was about to attack when the bear attacked again. This time, he hit me with such force that my gun went flying across the floor of the plane and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"This ends now"

His gun was pointed directly at my heart. I thought I was a goner.

But the pain never came.

Instead, the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the cabin. The bear fell to the ground, blood dripping down his back. Another scream erupted from the passengers as I looked past the bear. Manic was there, his gun in one hand while rubbing his head with the other. Hopping over the bear, I rushed to his side.

"You okay bro?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head hurts though" He replied, still rubbing his head.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. The voice of a certain fox friend of ours.

"~This is your new pilot speaking, prepare for an emergency landing!~"

So he was flying the plane? That makes a lot of sense.

.

(Third Person POV)

Scourge helped his brother to his feet and they made their way to the front of the plane. Out of all the commotion with the bear, Scourge had completely forgotten about the orange and brown hedgehog. He was caught completely off guard as a fist impacted with the back of his head. The green hedgehogs red shades went flying across the cabin.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that"

His ice blue eyes filled with fire and rage. His immediate reaction was to turn around and punch the hedgehog; which he did. The orange and brown hedgehog was surprised when a gloved fist impacted with his face. Even though Scourge was strong, this hedgehog seemed to be stronger, and soon had the green hedgehog pinned against the wall. Scourge struggled to get free, but immediately froze once he felt metal being pressed against his back.

"A bullet going through your back at such close range will kill you instantly" The hedgehog whispered in Scourge's ear.

A loud bang erupted and Scourge felt the pressure leave his body. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted his blue brother. He was pointing a gun at the orange hedgehog, who now lay slumped on the floor.

"It also will from this range" Sonic said as he glared at the dead body in front of him.

With all but two of the hijackers now dead, the hedgehogs could relax.

For now.

"~Brace yourselves!~"

Doing as Tails said, everyone went into the brace position for an emergency landing. Scourge, Manic and Sonic lay down on the floor and clung onto each other. Their seats were all in different places and they wouldn't have time to get back to them before Tails landed the plane.

The landed gear was down and before they knew it the plane was on the tarmac of the airfield. Emergency crews were already waiting for them. Walking out of the cockpit, Tails helped deploy the emergency escape slides and one by one the passengers exited the plane. Everyone except Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Amy, Rosy and Tails exited.

Rosy couldn't believe what had gone on and neither could Amy. The looks on their faces only added to the sheer terror that had gone on only minutes before. Rosy and Amy both jumped on their boyfriends, squeezing them tight and not letting go. The two brothers held onto them, not wanting to let go.

"You were very brave" Rosy said as she hugged the green hedgehog.

Scourge only cuddled her and closed his eyes. If he hadn't done what he had who knows what could've happened to her. Or any of them for that matter.

"Excuse me, but could everyone please exit the plane" A police officer followed by two more appeared at the door.

Scourge turned his head and gave a small nod. Rosy, Amy, Shadow, and Tails exited the plane. Scourge, Sonic and Manic were about to, but were stopped by the officers.

"Not you three, we need to ask you some questions"

.

(Rosy's POV)

The four of us waited patiently outside of the plane. Fire crews, ambulance crews and the police were here.

"What's taking them so long?" I turned to Amy who had asked the question.

She hadn't asked it to anyone in particular and I don't think she expected an answer. Maybe they were helping move the hijackers. My ear flicked around, hearing a sudden sound.

"What's that?"

"It sounds like a siren" Shadow answered, not taking his eyes off the plane in front of him.

The owner of the siren soon arrived in front of us. It was an armoured police truck that was grey in colour. It was quite a reasonable size and could probably hold about eight people.

"Rosy look!" Amy whimpered.

Looking up to where she was pointing, my heart sank as soon as I caught sight of what was going on.

.

(Sonic's POV)

"You may have stopped the plane from being crashed and saved a lot of people, but you still killed three of the five hijackers, and no matter what or who they are, it's still murder, I'm arresting you three for the murder of three mobians, you don't have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given as evidence when it comes to trial"

I looked up at my two brothers; the look on Manic's face was quite heart breaking. My wrists were locked in handcuffs in front of me; my brothers were handcuffed shortly after. This isn't the first time I've been arrested but after the first time I hoped it would never happen again. Scourge shot me a pitiful look as he was lead out first. Manic was lead out after him and after that it was my turn. As soon as I was out in daylight, my eyes immediately shot to Amy. Her ears dropped as she saw me in this state; her beautiful eyes filling with tears. My heart dropped as I saw her burst into tears as we were lead towards the armoured truck. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, I love you' to her and she mouthed 'I love you' back. Once inside the truck, the doors were slammed shut, and the three of us were left alone. I noticed Manic had an odd look on his face; one that I couldn't quite understand.

"What's up Manic?" I asked.

He didn't look up; he just continued to stare down at the metal binding his wrists together. I heard him sigh.

"I hoped I would never been in handcuffs again" He began "Guess I was wrong"

"Again?" Scourge said as he gave a questioning look to his brother.

"Let's just say that I didn't leave the thieving business as early as I should've, I got caught stealing once and was arrested but later released as they decided it was only minor, since that day I hoped I would never see the metal around my wrists again"

I gave him a sympathetic look. It wasn't his fault that he grew up on the streets with thieves. He had to steal to survive; it was the only thing he knew. Out of the three of us, he's the youngest brother; the one who's had the toughest life. Scourge had it a bit easier than Manic did, but not much. Nobody seemed to understand him either.

"Hopefully we'll get out of this, and we'll forget this ever happened"

My two brothers nodded to me and then there was complete silence. Knowing us, we would all make it out of this. Even if it took forever, we would get back to Amy and Rosy and Tails and Shadow, and this whole mess would be a thing of the past.

Nothing will ever stop us hedgehogs; there aren't bars strong enough that can hold us in.

Luckily for us, the day we were set free came sooner than expected. So much for summer vacation.

* * *

**There you have it :) Don't worry, no Mobians were harmed during the making of this fic ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
